<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>理所应当 by Linikalosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007325">理所应当</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa'>Linikalosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所有人都觉得Brett和Eddy是一对儿，他们决定对此做点什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>理所应当</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEB无差，本来想搞一个小清新的双向暗恋故事但最后变成了我也不知道在写什么的沙雕向友情文？<br/>都是老梗，时间线很乱，开头即结尾。<br/>人物可能会有OOC，这是无法避免的。<br/>所有的错误都是我的，所有的爱都是他们的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你知道吗，他们都觉得我们是一对儿。”Eddy浏览着手机屏幕，扯着嗓子喊道。</p>
<p>“你说什么？”Brett从厨房走出来，看起来像是还没睡醒。他一只手拿着菜刀，另一只手，很明显地，留有胡萝卜的痕迹。</p>
<p>“他们都觉得我们是一对儿。”Eddy重复了一遍，这次带上了他独有的，不遗余力的爽朗的笑声，他从床上一蹦高跳到地上，自然地搂住Brett。</p>
<p>“这次他们又说什么了？”</p>
<p>“你猜！”</p>
<p>说是让他猜，但Eddy还是把手机举给他看。</p>
<p>“你看看这个！”</p>
<p>他们新发的照片，两把小提琴都穿上了衣服靠在一起。Eddy那把琴的袖子还搂住了Brett的琴。</p>
<p>“没什么问题嘛，”Brett说，“多正常的照片，但我的琴有点歪了。我们应该再拍一张。”</p>
<p>“真的吗？”Eddy骤然瞪大双眼，好像要把眼珠子伸进照片里，“哪有，我看很正。”</p>
<p>Brett再也忍不住，哈哈大笑。</p>
<p>“骗到你啦！”</p>
<p>Eddy有一瞬间的表情很懊悔，Brett总逗他，有时候说相机没开，有时候说声音没录上，只要Eddy一上钩，Brett就特别开心。Eddy总是上钩。</p>
<p>懊悔很快被兴奋所取代。Eddy的手指划过图片下面的评论。“重点在下面！”</p>
<p>——“我磕到了真的！”</p>
<p>      “谁说他们不是同性恋！”</p>
<p>      “今天糖度超标啊！”</p>
<p>      “我赌一块披萨他们肯定在一起了！”</p>
<p>这样的评论还有很多，中心思想是，Eddy和Brett是板上钉钉的一对儿。</p>
<p>Eddy把脑袋搁在Brett的肩膀上——这并不是他第一次这么做，Brett常常担心他的颈椎出问题——他看着评论，喉咙里发出狂野的笑声，脸上是那种意味不明的沙雕表情，上半身扭来扭去的蹭着Brett的衣服。他就像是精力旺盛的金毛或者萨摩或什么其他品种的大型犬，简直没有一刻消停。有时候，他这样子显得傻透了，有时候——Brett很不情愿地承认——还挺可爱的。</p>
<p>Eddy的头发蓬松又柔软，Brett能闻到洗发水的味道，带着青涩甜香的橙子味儿。</p>
<p>“这都怪谁来着，”Brett说，“非要把袖子搭在我的琴上。我说过这太Gay了。”</p>
<p>话虽如此，他并没有责备好友的意味，比起这个，他更关心今天晚上吃什么。Eddy是完完全全的厨房白痴，这一点在他们刚开始一起住的时候就已经体现出来了。于是Brett开始承担这项任务，当然没有多么好吃，但，有总比没有强。</p>
<p>“但我们的本意不是这样的，”Eddy恢复了他理性思辨的一面，正经又书卷气。“我们这样做是为了表达对彼此纯洁的友谊……”他装不下去了，又开始笑起来。“我们不能再这样下去了，得做点什么。”</p>
<p>Brett也笑了。他不觉得这个话题有那么好笑，但Eddy笑起来，他也想跟着笑。</p>
<p>“你想发个声明，澄清一下我们的……关系？”他用了“关系”这个词，谨慎又聪明。</p>
<p>“不不不，”Eddy终于停止蹭他，把脑袋抬起来，“我们是两个聪明的，才华横溢的，帅气逼人的……”</p>
<p>“身心俱疲的。”Brett有点像是捣乱地接了一句，“当你同时跟胡萝卜、西蓝花以及猪排骨大战两小时的时候就会这样。”</p>
<p>说实在的，这是个挺烂的笑话，但Eddy依旧笑得像只柴犬。</p>
<p>“老兄，你说的完全正确。身心俱疲的，但同时也是充满了爱与希望的直男小提琴手。”他加重了“直男”两个字。</p>
<p>“所以呢？”</p>
<p>“所以我们应该更像直男一些！”</p>
<p>“是啊……等等，我们难道不像直男吗？”</p>
<p>“直男哪有跟朋友二十四小时工作生活全都黏在一起的。想想从前吧，Brett，你的派对时光，女孩们！但看看现在，粉丝认为我们是Gay的确也情有可原。”</p>
<p>“是啊，那的确是好时光。”Brett回答，那时候很快乐，但他却不怎么想念，他发现自己更喜欢现在的状态，每天……切菜？他低头看了看菜刀，哑然失笑。</p>
<p>“我们应该多跟女孩子出去玩！”</p>
<p>“打破谣言是吗？”</p>
<p>“当然。”Eddy说着，打开交友软件。</p>
<p>“你要干嘛？”</p>
<p>“找朋友。”Eddy的两只大拇指在屏幕上飞快操作，“这是最新开发出的交友软件，你要做一套问答题，然后在上面输入一些关键词，系统会根据你的答题结果和关键词进行大数据抓取，自动给你匹配最适合的交往对象。这个软件自推出以来，已经有1243，啊这是几个零来着，不重要，反正他们都成功找到对象了，我打算注册一下，事实上，你也应该注册……”</p>
<p>“我知道了！”Brett想到了什么，手指在空中乱指，“我们确实应该注册，并且录一期新视频。”</p>
<p>他说干就干。</p>
<p>“怎么注册这个要这么多步骤！”</p>
<p>“那些都是广告啦，跳过去就好。”</p>
<p>“你已经在上面试验过了？”</p>
<p>“当然没有！”Eddy怪叫起来，“我没那么无聊。”</p>
<p>Brett翻了个白眼。</p>
<p>“我们最终要在软件上各自选一个人，必须是女孩子——如果她也愿意的话——就和她出去玩，扩大交友圈。”Eddy说。</p>
<p>“但这不意味着我们要真的交往吧，我是说，做朋友也是不错的选择。”</p>
<p>“当然，可如果最终有可能的话，为什么不呢，我们值得拥有幸福的生活！”Eddy闭着眼睛，又沉浸在自己的脑洞里，他的诗人细胞活跃起来。</p>
<p>“好啊，倒计时五分钟，输的人要请喝珍珠奶茶！”</p>
<p>“很公平。”</p>
<p>“好吧。”</p>
<p>他们架好了相机，倒计时开始了，两个人都靠在床上，彼此的肩轻轻相贴，全神贯注地答题。</p>
<p>“星巴克？绝对不行。”Brett摇摇头。</p>
<p>“雏菊还是玫瑰，肯定是雏菊啦。”</p>
<p>“泰勒·斯威夫特？不。”</p>
<p>“勋伯格还是莫扎特，当然是莫扎特。”</p>
<p>“不，绝对不能是中提琴。”Brett和Eddy对视一眼，哈哈大笑，他们的中提笑话可以继续更新了。</p>
<p>“这个软件还不错。”</p>
<p>“我同意。”Eddy说。<br/>
……</p>
<p>倒计时结束的铃声适时想起。</p>
<p>“不管怎么样，”Eddy摘下眼镜，用衣角擦了擦，“我感觉我们还挺有进展的。”</p>
<p>“是的，伙计，我想我们很快就能摆脱中年同性恋的人设了。”</p>
<p>“那么，一起揭晓？”</p>
<p>Brett点点头，他有点紧张。</p>
<p>万一他的匹配对象不喜欢古典音乐怎么办。</p>
<p>万一她不爱喝珍珠奶茶；</p>
<p>万一她和自己一样也是派对动物……这倒没什么，但——要是找了个什么都和自己一样的，那似乎也挺没劲的。</p>
<p>他们同时按下“确定”键。</p>
<p>“不！”</p>
<p>“不！”</p>
<p>两个人同时惨叫出声，又同时大笑起来。</p>
<p>Brett的界面上是Eddy的头像，而Eddy的界面上，毫无疑问，是Brett的。</p>
<p>“为什么会这样！”Eddy叫道，“女孩子在哪里，我明明要的是女孩子！”</p>
<p>“一样的问题。”Brett跟着附和，但他心里现在一点也不紧张了，甚至有点小窃喜。</p>
<p>Eddy像个真正的老学究一样，疯狂搜索谷歌。</p>
<p>“哦艹！”Eddy一边笑着一边倒在Brett肩上，“记得刚才我说过的广告吗？”</p>
<p>“记得啊。”</p>
<p>“我们跳过了男女的选项，它一开始就出现了，夹在那堆乱七八糟的广告页面里！”Eddy看上去完全崩溃了，他从Brett的身上一路滚到枕头里，浑身颤抖着。</p>
<p>“我们还在录呢。”Brett冷静地关掉相机，伸手拍了拍Eddy。</p>
<p>“如果你觉得这的确是个问题……”</p>
<p>他的表情变得很难看，那是一种即将被抛弃的视死如归的表情。</p>
<p>“我可以搬出去。”他低声说道。</p>
<p>“骗到你啦！”Eddy突然坐起来，Brett这才看到他憋笑憋得通红的脸。</p>
<p>最终他们点了海南鸡饭和珍珠奶茶，双份。</p>
<p>“我们应该发照。”Eddy说。</p>
<p>Brett点点头，也拍了一张。手机里传来Eddy的更新提醒，他点开，海南鸡饭上有个大大的“With love”。</p>
<p>“说好的直男人设呢？”Brett吐槽。</p>
<p>“都没差啦。”Eddy的眼睛亮晶晶地看着Brett，“反正大家都这么认为。”</p>
<p>Brett强忍着不去在意脸上奔涌而至的热潮，看似满不在乎地耸耸肩，在照片上编辑了一样的文字发了出去。</p>
<p>是啊，反正大家都这么认为。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                     （完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>